


ocean eyes

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “I don’t see any other solution,” Rose said after having sat in thought for several minutes.“Solution to what?” Scorpius asked while getting up to clear off both of their plates.“Your problem. We have to go to the beach today,” Rose said, gathering their mugs and dumping them into the sink alongside her very much deprived boyfriend.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm slowly continuing my project of editing & uploading all of my works from ff.net to here. This is already a well-developed universe, so follow for 30+ more stories of my versions of Rose and Scorpius:)

* * *

The Malfoys were not a family that went to the beach. They were indoor people, as Scorpius’s father so often reminded. Why go to the beach, a nightmare of an attraction filled with ample opportunities of injury, when there was a perfectly good house filled with perfectly good forms of entertainment that didn’t risk getting covered in sand? So, when Scorpius finally admitted to his girlfriend, at the ripe old age of 22, that he had never actually been to the beach, she nearly spit out her pumpkin juice.

“You’re not actually serious, are you?” she asked, eyeing him over her breakfast.

“Of course I’m serious. And I don’t see what the big deal is either. It’s just water and sand, which may I remind you, we have both right behind the Burrow,” he said, avoiding Rose’s shocked stare.

“A beach is most certainly different from a pond, Scorpius. You know that,” she said, grabbing the unfinished piece of toast off of his breakfast plate and popping it into her mouth. Scorpius did nothing but roll his eyes and pull his near-empty plate closer to his chest.

“I don’t see any other solution,” Rose said after having sat in thought for several minutes.

“Solution to what?” Scorpius asked while getting up to clear off both of their plates.

“Your problem. We have to go to the beach today,” Rose said, gathering their mugs and dumping them into the sink alongside her very much deprived boyfriend.

“First of all, I do not have a problem. Secondly, we can’t go to the beach on a Tuesday morning, Rose. We both have work to do,” he said, doing his best to bite back a smile as her large blue eyes widened and she frowned.

“We have vacation days saved up. Come on Scorp, let’s play hookey,” she said wrapping her arms around his middle. Looking down at her, her hair a fiery halo surrounding her pretty face, her blue eyes blazing with excitement, the hundreds of freckles that peppered her face, he knew that he couldn’t say no. She was irresistible.

“Okay,” he said with a smile. “Let’s go to the beach.”

He hardly registered her reaction before she’d launched herself into his arms and squealed gleefully. “This is going to be so much fun! I’ll owl the Prophet and Mungo’s and tell them that we both need a personal day. Oh! We should pop over to the Burrow and see if Grandma Molly could prepare us lunch. I’m sure she’d be happy to,” she prattled on.

Scorpius could do nothing but laugh at his over adrenalized girlfriend and nod his head as she rambled. She had untangled herself from him and began jotting down a list of things that they would need to pack on the back page of this week’s edition of Witch Weekly.

“I think that we have sunblock, don’t you? If not we could always ask my mum, she’s bound to have some. Oh, and we’re going to need swimsuits. You still have yours, yes?” she asked hardly even looking over at him. For the next hour, he bustled around their small flat doing as he was told, preparing everything for their beach day. He wasn’t even sure where they were going. Sure, they were in London and they were close to a multitude of beaches, but he didn’t have any idea what the day would entail.

It was half-past 10 when they finally had everything together. He looked at his girlfriend, fiery hair pulled out of her face and clad in short trousers and a flimsy tank top over her swimsuit top that made Scorpius’s mind go a little fuzzy. With their things packed in a small beaded bag (given to Rose on her seventeenth birthday by her mum), they grasped hands and Rose apparated them to Camber Sands. A beach, as Rose informed him, just four miles of Rye in East Sussex.

As they landed in seclusion from nearby muggles Scorpius could immediately hear the roar of the ocean waves lapping onto the sand and the smell of salt surrounding him. He didn’t even have to see the waves to regret having waited so long to visit them. Hands still grasped together firmly, Rose drug him to the place where the pavement faded into the sand.

“Take off your shoes,” Rose commanded, reaching down to follow her own orders.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Just trust me,” she said looking at him with a meaningful glance.

And he did trust her, more than anyone else. So he reached down, removed his sneakers and his eyes widened as his feet hit the sand. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt and he felt silly for being so in awe. He looked over to Rose and his stupid grin matched hers. She grabbed his hand once again and they found a spot that was fairly secluded from the rest of the beach, which seeing as it was a Tuesday morning, wasn’t very crowded on its own.

As soon as he saw the water he took in a gulp of air so big, he choked. He couldn’t believe that he was a 22-year-old man who had never seen the ocean. He’d never thought it a big deal, but seeing the water in front of him, so vast and blue and overwhelming, Rose’s insistence to get him here suddenly made all the sense in the world. He longed to jump in but then he looked over to see Rose pulling off her top to reveal a red and white polka-dotted swimsuit top and he almost fainted.

“Care to rub me down?” she asked, smirking.

“W-what?” He sputtered.

“With sunblock you prat,” she said with a roll of her eyes. She handed him the tube and he continued to stare at her in awe. She was just so damn beautiful.

“I’ll burn if you don’t put it on soon. Stop staring at my chest and get to rubbing,” she said laughing a little bit too hard as he gulped and nodded quickly

He spread the lotion over her freckled shoulders and bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood when she insisted on doing him too. The feeling of her hands running up and down his back was almost too much. But alas, he prevailed and let out a deep breath when she stopped, popped on her favorite pair of sunglasses, and started towards the water without looking back at him.

He ran to catch up with her and didn’t have a chance to look down before the tide rushed up around his ankles. He yelped as the cold hit him and he could hear Rose laughing in the distance, the water already up to her knees.

“Scared, Malfoy?” she called.

He shook his head grinning and trudged over to her, letting the water slowly make its way up his body. The cold hit him like a brick but he continued to wade farther towards Rose until he was only a few feet away from her. He felt the sand between his toes and jumped when he noticed a plain-looking fish brushed past his ankles.

“You aren’t worried about sharks?” he asked, trying to ignore his anxieties by doing his best to focus on how free she looked in the water.

“Here I was thinking you were going to say something romantic,” she said trudging through the sand leaving them toe to toe. Suddenly he forgot about fish and water and sand. All he saw was her.

“You look beautiful,” he said with a grin.

And she did. The sun bounced off of her fiery curls creating almost a kaleidoscope of colors. Her eyes matched the water perfectly; ocean eyes he could call her. Staring down at her he felt like he was drowning and it had nothing to do with the ocean surrounding them. She looked angelic. And without any rhyme or reason, he pulled her against him and kissed her like his life depended on it. And in a way, it did. He was sure that he would float away into the vast nothingness if it wasn’t for her body pressed against his. They were practically skin to skin sans the scrapy bathing suit covering her top. She threaded her wet fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and she tasted salty from the water but also sweet like she always did. He wanted nothing more than to apparate them home and carry on down the path that he knew things were heading towards. But, using every bit of willpower that he possessed, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

“You’re fantastic, did you know that?” he asked a bit breathlessly. She shrugged grinning but he knew all too well that the tips of her ears were scorching.

“So I take it you like the beach then,” she said running her hands down his sides, her nails scratching him ever so lightly.

He shivered and closed his eye,s enjoying the heat of the sun, the cold of the water, and the glorious sensations his witch of a girlfriend was inflicting upon him.

“I think that I love it,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again but stopping when he noticed she had pulled away.

“Oh no, we are not spending a beautifully sunny day snogging when we could be doing this.”

Before he could comprehend what was happening she’d bent down, scooped up a handful of sand, and plopped it straight down upon his head. She laughed at his shocked expression and simply dove into the water kicking her way farther and farther away from him. He came to his senses and dove in after here doing his best to shake the sand from his head. They went on like that for a long time; swimming in circles, throwing sand, and laughing until their stomachs hurt. They finally stopped to breathe when Scorpius noticed that Rose’s pale shoulders were starting to redden and he suggested that they make their way back to the shore.

They realized that it was well past dinner time and decided to walk into town in search of something to eat. As they strolled down a quiet street hand in hand, not a word having been said between them, Scorpius felt so blissfully happy. Once they’d tracked down a little shack that sold fish and chips just the way they liked them, cheap and greasy, they made their way back down to the beach and settled down on a blanket in the sand.

“Thank you,” Scorpius said suddenly. Rose looked up, mouth full, and quirked an eyebrow.

“Thank you for giving me the best day I’ve had in a long time,” he said staring at her intently.

He didn’t have to say anything else, she knew everything he was thinking but couldn’t verbalize because for some damn reason he found his sodden self choked up. She moved over to rest her head on his shoulder but not before pressing a searing kiss against his lips. He smiled wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky. And as the sun began its descent, sinking below the bunches of clouds that had slowly made their way across the horizon, he couldn’t think of a place that he’d rather be.


End file.
